Siren Call
by Aratte
Summary: "Jawab. Apa Kau takut mati? Di depan mataku kini, tubuhmu hanya seonggok daging, parasmu sepucat ikan mati, hasrat tergelapmu terpapar telanjang. Dosa-dosamu menanti hukuman. Dengar, bocah, aku dapat memberikanmu...pelarian yang nikmat." - Captain Levi of the Seven Seas


DISC: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime. I TAKE NO COMMERCIAL PROFIT.

-Siren's Call- a RivaEre Fanfiction, by Aratte

"Jawab. Apa Kau takut mati? Di depan mataku kini, tubuhmu hanya seonggok daging, parasmu sepucat ikan mati, hasrat tergelapmu terpapar telanjang. Dosa-dosamu menanti hukuman. Dengar, bocah, aku dapat memberikanmu...pelar ian yang nikmat." - Captain Levi of the Seven Seas

.

.

Genres: Pirates!AU, fantasy, supernatural, LEMON

WARNING for explicit, dubcon, tentacle, dan Lemon berbahasa eksplisit yang tidak cantik.

Art by Aphin123

Fik dipersembahkan untuk **Hadiah ulang tahun grup RivaEre+EruMin FTW**.

Yang sudah berteman dengan facebook saya sejak setahun lalu, harusnya sangat familier dengan fanfik yang satu ini. Draft Siren Call berdiam setahun lebih di dalam harddisk (tercatat pada bulan November 2013)—yang kini sudah hangus. Maklumi authornya yang merasa seperti orang tersibuk di dunia sehingga terus-terusan gagal menulis. Yeah, saya memang payah. Fik didedikasikan untuk **INGGIT SILA**, yang kalau bukan karena dia, saya bakalan terus-terusan mager. Alasan utama kenapa saya begitu lama menuliskannya padahal sudah tersebar fanart teaser sejak 8 bulan yang lalu adalah; saya tidak mau menulis kalau belum berbekal _research_ yang lengkap, plus mager, kebanyakan proyek. Itu saja.

Bahasa yang dipakai adalah deskriptif, tapi _fast-paced_ pada adegan action. Biar kesannya lebih old fashion seperti gaya bahasa jaman dahulu soalnya temanya jadul. #ya

Siren Call mendapat inspirasi berat dari film Pirates of Caribbean, Davy Jones, dan kapal hantu Flying Dutchman yang di fanfik, ini seperti biasanya, saya plesetkan jadi Flying Dutchmen.

One-shot panjang 10rb kata. Fanfiksi ini bersifat menghibur, bergenre trashy erotic, dan mengajak pembaca berpetualang. Adegan seksual hanya bersifat bumbu, boleh dilewatkan.

Selamat bersenang-senang!

.

.

.

.

Teluk Shiganshina sunyi mencekam. Berbatasan dengan dinding rendah tinggi enam kaki, bertemu muka dengan samudra, ia adalah distrik pertama yang tertimpa pandemik. Wabah laut tak bernama akibat kutukan seseorang. Pada umumnya membunuh satu dusun kurang dari seminggu, namun Shiganshina tidak semudah itu takhluk.

Penyebaran virus pandemik diketahui setelah menghirup udara pantai, maka mereka bepergian dengan jubah panjang tertutup dan masker dari kain. Gerakan cepat, jalan setengah berlari, napas tertahan. Pintu dan jendela berpaku kayu. Hewan ternak dituntun masuk ke dalam kandang dan digrendel. Siang hari penduduk mengisolasi diri, dan malam hari keluar rumah membeli stok bahan pangan—memborong habis satu warung bila perlu. Yang sedang sakit meregang nyawa di ranjang masing-masing. Yang bosan hidup berkeliaran di jalanan sambil menenteng konyak dan rum, ditemukan tewas berubah bentuk 12 jam kemudian. Para pesakit berubah bentuk tubuhnya seperti kondisi mayat membusuk tiga hari di bawah tanah. Terkadang ada belatung menggeliat di bawah kulit, atau bernanah dengan totol-totol hitam seperti singa laut berpenyakit. Simtom paling parah adalah perubahan tubuh menyerupai predator laut. Tetangga Kakek Arlert membengkak perutnya seperti ikan gembung, dan kulit mengelupas seperti ikan sekarat. Setelah tiga bulan, angka korban mencapai 65% penduduk.

Jaeger Eren, 14 tahun, anak dokter, adalah satu dari 35% penduduk sehat, dan satu-satunya yang tidak takut wabah penyakit.

Semestinya malam itu cerah. Bulan sedang penuh, naik di atas langit menerpa daratan dengan bayangan putih kelabu, pun tertutupi awan-awan tebal yang berarak mengumpulkan hujan badai. Satu-satunya penerangan jalan adalah warna kuning oranye dari jendela rumah penduduk. Dengan langkah berderap Eren berlari menantang maut. Dia keluar mengandalkan jubah tipis, kaus katun, kain pembungkus kepala, celana cokelat sebetis dengan ikat pinggang penyandang belati, dan tanpa alas kaki.

Di tepi pantai, Eren menyingkap jubah. Kulitnya kecokelatan mengkilap seperti kulit kacang. Wajahnya masih bocah, pipi tembem dengan alis mata tebal yang berkerut penuh emosi.

Perahu mungil tertambat di dermaga didorong menuju lepas pantai. Eren melompat naik dengan dua dayung kayu. Mata zamrud menembus kabut tipis gelap. Di bawah awan yang berarak, kondisi laut mengerikan. Air sedang tidak pasang, tetapi bisa kau lihat garis horizon bergelombang. Kilat plus gelombang tinggi menggulung-gulung. Angin bertiup tidak stabil menandakan cuaca sedang mengganas. Langit bergemuruh di selatan, laut diaduk-aduk angin badai hingga membentuk lubang menganga. Kau terhisap ke dalam lembahnya dan berputar-putar hingga terbenam ke dasar laut, tulang belulang tak akan pernah ditemukan. Kondisi paling sempurna untuk pelaut cari mati, atau bagi yang ingin bunuh diri. Kematian cepat dan cukup menyakitkan.

Kebetulan Eren dijuluki "Si tukang cari mati" oleh anak-anak kampung.

Armin Arlert berlari sepanjang pantai, tersandung dan meringkuk di atas pasir abu. Dia terbatuk. "Eren! Kau sudah gila!" pekiknya. "Jangan cari mati! Kau hanya akan mati!"

Tidak menggubris Armin yang kepala dan rambutnya sudah membengkak seperti jamur, bajak laut cilik menarik sauh. "Lihat saja Armin! Kau tunggu aku di situ."

Angin kuat datang dari selatan, dari badai tengah laut yang bentuknya meniru kipas raksasa. Jaraknya lebih dari seratus depa, tapi anginnya menekan haluan perahu mungil. Eren tak perlu usaha keras untuk kabur dari bibir pantai. Ombak menghantarkan perahu ke tengah, dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi, tak terkendali, berputar-putar. Panik, Eren memukulkan dayungnya ke samping saat ombak mengempas lambung kapal. Otot-otot di lengan mencuat karena terlalu kuat mengayuh dayung. Perahu itu hanya berdiam di tempat, kesulitan menentang arus, hampir terbalik jika Eren tidak menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya ke buritan perahu. Kedua dayung terlepas dari tangan, mengambang sebentar dan tahu-tahu sudah terhisap ke dalam lautan. Garis pantai menjauh. Kepala jamur Armin mengecil. Eren menggertakkan gigi dan berdiri di atas perahu yang oleng. Dia hanya anak dokter, bukan pelaut, tapi kau tidak bisa memutarbalikkan determinasi kuat dari seorang bocah pemimpi sepertinya.

Gelap pekat. Cahaya penuh rembulan hanya dapat sedikit memantulkan warna keperakan dari cat putih perahu, selebihnya hitam. Berpegangan pada kedua sisi perahu, Eren menajamkan manik zamrudnya. Pusara air gelap adalah arah yang benar. Dia hanya perlu tahu syarat untuk bertemu kematian. Hanya satu kali kesempatan untuk membuktikan mitos dan cerita para kelasi yang tak pernah pulang dengan selamat.

Kalau dia gagal—itu urusan nanti.

Dia sudah dekat. Pusaran air gelap menghisap apapun yang datang mendekat. Gelombang ombak naik setinggi bukit kecil dusun asalnya. Perahu Eren terbawa naik, naik, naik ke puncak. Tinggi, semakin tinggi, dan siap terjun bebas ke bagian lain ombak yang menjorok turun. Perahu mungil itu kuat, tanpa beban menjatuhkan Eren ke dasar gelombang. Teriakan Eren beradu dengan bunyi petir. Dia selamat tanpa terlempar ke dalam air. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil diguyur air.

Setelah dia mendarat dengan selamat dan terus terapung menuju pusaran, dia mendengar suara.

Sebelum mati kau bisa mendengarnya—menurut pengakuan kelasi-kelasi selamat itu.

Suaranya sendu, diproduksi oleh pita suara emas tak kasat mata. Tak ada daratan atau pulau, tapi bisa kau lihat ilusi batu-batu karang berkabut. Ekor duyung mengepak keemasan di permukaan air, dan dilihat lebih dekat, berwarna kelabu karena ditimpa purnama. Dia bersurai merah, panjang terurai dan berwajah sangat cantik—tapi menurut kabar, wajah mereka hanya tipuan mata. Mereka makhluk haus darah, bernyanyi untuk menarik pelaut datang. Tubuhmu akan terseret di dasar laut untuk disantap. _Siren_ adalah sebutan mereka.

Kebetulan Eren kebal dengan wanita—maksudnya, karena wanita tak dapat mengalahkan mimpinya menjadi bajak laut. Hipnotis putri duyung tak dapat mendobrak dinding kewarasan—atau keras kepala—milik Eren. Bila perahu mungil itu mendekat, salahkan arus ombaknya. Eren tidak ingin menantang si putri duyung bertarung, tapi senang bukan kepalang ketika dapat bertemu. Karena menurut mitos dan cerita, bila pelaut bertemu sang _siren_, maka ia sangat dekat dengan kematian.

Karena makhluk cantik berbahaya ini adalah dayang sang kapten penguasa tujuh lautan.

Setelah mengumpulkan udara ke dalam relungnya, Eren berteriak, "KAPTEN LEVI! AKU TAHU KAU DI SINI!"

Jejadian duyung tersentak kaget, berhenti bernyanyi.

Kedua tinju berkepal, Eren mencak-mencak kesetanan di atas perahu. "AKU DATANG MENEMUIMU! AKU DATANG UNTUK—"

_Siren_ menguatkan suara nyanyiannya, ingin menyaingi teriakan histeris si bocah.

Eren memelototi wajah cantik itu, tak mau kalah dia berteriak sampai tenggorokannya sakit. "KAU DENGAR AKU? AKU INGIN MENANTANGMU."

Agaknya sang _Siren_ kecewa dengan mangsanya yang masih bocah (yang tidak menggubrisnya dan sangat ingin mati). Suara nyanyian meredup, perlahan menghilang terabaikan.

Eren terengah, mencari-cari tanda. Perahunya sudah berputar entah empat atau lima kali. Mungkin dua puluh kali putaran lagi sebelum ia terhisap ke dalam lubang, dan dia akan benar-benar mati. Ruhnya tak akan tenang di neraka karena bunuh diri tak membuahkan hasil.

Eren berteriak lagi, "KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU KUANGGAP KAU PENGECUT, KAPTEN LEVI?!"

Yang menjawab gertakannya adalah sang _siren_. Paras cantik bersandar di bibir perahu kampung. Jarinya dingin menggelitik ujung kaus pudar si bocah ngotot. Suaranya tidak sehalus nyanyiannya. "Bocah. Kau masih bocah," kata makhluk itu. "Apa maumu berteriak-teriak dan membuat kupingku sakit?"

Eren menepis tangan dingin itu. "Jangan ganggu aku, iblis. Aku datang ke mari ingin berurusan dengan Raja Bajak Laut! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padamu, kau tak bisa mencium dan memakanku. Suaramu juga tak semerdu kata mereka!"

Eren semestinya berhati-hati, karena iblis apapun akan sangat mengerikan ketika marah.

Hanya sedetik, wajah cantik itu berkerut marah menampakkan taring. Tubuh _siren_ terangkat naik oleh bantuan ombak, semakin tinggi melampaui perahu mungil. _Siren_ berbadan separuh manusia dan bagian bawahnya menyerupai ekor duyung. Sirip keemasan itu pecah bersama buih-buih air. Dia mendesis dan menggeram seperti singa. Dia siap melompat dan menangkap tubuh Eren bilahan tajam giginya, tapi tidak dia lakukan. Makhluk itu memilih untuk tenggelam bersama pusaran air.

Mendelik takut, Eren menarik satu-satunya belati di dalam kantong kulitnya. Pupil mata membesar melacak musuh dalam gelap.

Keheningan itu datang setelah langit bergemuruh satu kali. Sejenak angin dan seluruh waktu hidupnya berhenti bersamaan. Menjelang mati, sekujur tubuh Eren tersengat dingin—dingin luar biasa hingga ke dalam tulang sumsum. Dia tidak terlempar ke dalam air atau terbenam dalam lipatan ombak. Dia hanya kaku tak bisa bergerak.

Kapal itu sangat terkenal. Muncul ratusan tahun silam dan menghilang bersama mitos terseram. Anak-anak pelaut yang mendengar ceritanya tak mungkin tidur berhari-hari. Beberapa abad silam, kapal itu bernama Flying Dutchmen, sampai akhirnya karam, terkutuk dan berpindah kepemilikan di dunia lain—neraka—yang tak bisa kau bayangkan. Ia muncul dari dasar laut, dan terbanting keras di atas permukaan air. Oleng sedikit lalu terapung. Ia kapal hantu yang sangat megah, dikendalikan ratusan awak kapal dan kapten paling legendaris. Badannya terbuat dari tulang dan kayu pucat, dengan lunas kapal membusuk berlelehan lumpur dan ampas hewan laut. Layar berkain kanvas lusuh itu mengembang di antara tiang kapal dan tiang layarnya karena melawan badai. Bendera hitam tak terlihat simbolnya berkibar tinggi, menusuk-nusuk awan kelabu ketika berlayar. Siapa yang pernah melihatnya pulang dengan selamat? Tak pernah ada!

Eren menutup mata dan melindungi wajah dari deburan ombak. Kapal itu nyata-nyata meluncurkan ke arahnya, siap meleburkan perahu mungil dan pemiliknya jadi kepingan. Eren menjerit, jatuh berguling terhempas ombak.

Di atas haluan kapal itu, siluet seorang gadis berdiri. Siripnya tumbuh menjadi sepasang kaki. Rambut merah panjangnya menyusut sampai pendek dan diikat dua. Balutan bajunya khas seorang gadis perompak dengan celana setengah lutut, kemeja putih dan rompi oranye. Pedang di tangan. Gadis itu melompat ke atas perahu Eren tepat sebelum perahu itu terbalik.

Tanpa aba-aba dia mernerkam Eren dengan pedangnya, langsung menusuk ke depan. Menjerit, Eren mengayunkan belatinya selebar mungkin. Bunyi logam berbenturan.

Alis si gadis berkedut. "Heh, kau yang berani memanggil abangku secara lantang. Aku bisa mempercepat matimu, bocah alis tebal!" ancam gadis itu. "Tunjukkan kalau benar-benar seorang perompak sejati!"

Perahu kecil oleng tiada henti kini tegang membujur seperti papan. Berat badan Eren di haluan, dan gadis jejadian di buritan. Perahu itu bergetar kedua dua pedang mereka beradu.

"Urusanku hanya dengan Levi!" pekik Eren, menangkis serangan gadis itu di depan dadanya. "Pertemukan aku dengannya!"

"Bocah lancang! Kau berani menyebutnya tanpa embel-embel kapten? Dia adalah penguasa tujuh lautan. Nyawa kalian di atas permukaan air adalah miliknya." Pedang gadis itu berbelok, kemudian menebas ke depan, menangkap serpihan kaus Eren yang terkoyak. "Kau tidak pantas bertemu dengannya. Tahu diri!"

Anak itu mundur ke belakang, nyaris terbanting ke atas air. Dia menekuk satu lututnya dan bertahan. "Apa peduliku jika ia tidak keluar?!" teriak Eren, menengok ke arah kapal yang gelap. "Di mana dia? Tak seharusnya dia mengutus seorang gadis untukku! Rupanya dia tidak jantan!"

Gadis itu memutar hulu pedangnya, kemudian menusuk.

Ujung tajam itu berhenti seinci di depan dada Eren.

Teriakan menggema dari haluan kapal hantu. Siluet berjumlah banyak kali membentuk seperti susunan papan kayu dalam gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan wajah mendongak. Aura itu terlalu hitam, hanya melirik saja sudah membuat badannya gemetar dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Saat Eren menoleh kembali, gadis itu sudah raib dari perahu.

Gemetar di kaki Eren datang seolah-olah disihir. Ketakutannya datang terlambat.

Tak perlu bantuan cahaya bulan, seolah-olah kapal hantu itu memiliki lentera penerang seluruh anjungan. Badan awak kapal hantu itu menyerupai mayat hidup, berubah bentuk sedemikian rupa dengan kulit berkerak, melentur dan mengerut. Tubuh mereka berlumur lumpur, ampas-ampas plankton, lumut, berbelit sulur-sulur seperti ganggang tipis berlendir, sebagian tak lagi berbalut daging. Wujud orang-orang sakit di Dusun Shiganshina adalah replika dari bentuk tubuh awak kapal monster itu!

Kontras di antara yang lain, berdiri sosok pria pucat. Dia tampak manusia dari rambut hingga ujung kaki, dengan tinggi badan yang tidak melebihi kru kapal laki-laki lainnya. Berbalut mantel panjang warna hitam, dasi _cravat_ putih, topi pelaut dengan hiasan bulu yang sudah lusuh. Tangan tak terlihat di balik jubahnya mungkin menyimpan belati berbahaya yang akan memutus nyawamu sekali tusuk. Kalau pakaiannya belum cukup mengingatkanmu dengan para bajak laut bangsawan, sekujur tubuhnya berlapis aura mematikan yang hanya melihat saja membuat kakimu lunglai. Saat bicara, suaranya berat dan menggelegar aneh.

"Bocah tengik, dengan cara apa kau ingin mati?"

Ketakutan itu tumbuh dari dasar dada, mendaki naik ke pangkal lidah yang kelu, ke ubun-ubun kepala sampai rambutnya bisa memutih dengan sekejap. Eren menahan diri dengan mengepalkan tangan sekuat mungkin.

"Kapten Levi, apa itu kau?" desis Eren dengan tangan mengepal kuat. "Aku sempat membayangkan perompak berkaki dan bermata satu. Aku tidak menyangka wujudmu seperti ini." Tinjunya mengacung. "Aku datang ke mari untuk berurusan denganmu!"

Alis rata itu tertekuk. "Oh. Burung kecil mulut besar." Dia berbicara dengan rahangnya yang mengeras, dan bibir membentuk garis tipis. Dia tidak perlu membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Nada sinisnya menggaung dalam kepala Eren. "Kau ingin mati membujur seperti papan dayung di atas perahumu sendiri, atau menjadi serpihan sekecil ibu jari kakatua di dalam lambung hiu bertanduk? Demi badai," Dia mengangkat tangan, "Aku tinggal menjentikkan kelingking untuk menggiling jeroanmu di bawah lunas kapalku. Mulai dari kepalamu, atau burung kecilmu. Pilih."

"Aku tidak takut ancaman, Kapten Levi," pekik Eren dengan bola mata menyala-nyala. "Sebelum itu, aku ingin menantangmu bertarung!"

Siluet tubuh di belakang Kapten Levi bergerak-gerak. Tawa mereka berderai lebih kuat dari badai—badai yang bergelung membeku karena kehadiran kapal itu.

"Menantangku bertarung dengan pedang lucu itu."

Eren mengacungkan pedangnya. "Ya dengan pedang lucuku. Aku bisa menusuk jantungmu, membelahnya dan menggenggamnya dengan tanganku. Aku bisa jadi penguasa lautan menggantikanmu!"

Suara tawa para kru berubah menjadi sindiran, cacian, geraman bengis. Wajah Kapten Levi tetap datar, manik hitamnya saat berkilat.

"Tidak buruk. Bukankah aku butuh hiburan?" gumam sang kapten.

"Kapten, cabik dia jadi kepingan!"

"Potong lehernya dan korek isi perutnya!"

"Makan hidup-hidup di sini sekarang juga!"

"Rebus dagingnya dengan garam dan bagi rata untuk satu kapal!"

"Bodoh kau, mana cukup bila dipotong-potong untuk sekapal? Kau dan aku harus bertanding—"

Tangan Kapten Levi terangkat di udara. Secara serentak, awak kapal bungkam.

"Namamu?" tanya Kapten Levi.

"Namaku tidak penting—" Sedetik setelah Eren mengatakannya, tumor misterius tumbuh di dasar tenggorokannya. Dia tercekat, menjatuhkan pedang dan mencekik lehernya sendiri. "Eren. Eren—Jaeger, _sir_," desahnya di luar kemauan.

Kapten Levi mengangguk. "Ekspresi jelek apa di wajah itu, nak? Konstipasi. Lihat tanganmu gemetar hebat dan kakimu lunglai seperti ubur-ubur. Memegang pedangmu sendiri saja kau tak bisa apalagi menusukkannya. Dengan cara apa kau ingin membuatku terkesan?"

Eren menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menjerit. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Kapten Levi. jangan sepelekan aku yang masih bocah. Lagipula ternyata kau pendek. Kau lebih pendek dari yang pernah kubayangkan. Ayo kita berdiri sejajar. Kau pasti kalah."

Kapten Levi terdiam. Kedua manik hitam membentuk dua pusara gelap. Udara menjadi berat karenanya. Badai bertiup makin kencang. Perahunya siap terbalik kapan saja.

Bukannya terbalik, perahu itu terangkat dari permukaan air. Dalam gelap, daging-daging itu nampak tebal kecokelatan dan berlendir. Berjumlah belasan hingga puluhan. Tangan-tangan monster gurita raksasa membelit badan perahu dan memerangkap Eren bersamanya. Jeritan Eren menguap dari dalam rongga paru-parunya. Dia mengangkat pedangnya, menebas segala arah. Mata pedangnya hanya menyayat sedikit permukaan daging berlendir, lalu menumpul dalam sekejap. Tubuh Eren terbelit sulur-sulur gendutnya. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas. Dalam keadaan buta, anak itu mengayunkan pedang tak tentu arah. Pedang itu diremuk belitan sulur. Sia-sia.

"Naikkan dia." Suara perintah Kapten Levi menusuk langsung dalam kepala.

Siksaan itu datang dan pergi sekejap mata. Berteriak sekencangnya setelah mulutnya bebas, Eren terjun bebas dan mendarat di atas geladak kayu.

Kapten Levi berdiri menjulang di atasnya. Dia memang pendek—tidak pendek-pendek amat. Wajahnya tampan dan mengingatkannya pada tipikal pelaut matang pengunjung kedai minum, yang duduk di pojok bersama belasan wanitanya. Rahang tegas dan mata setajam burung pemangsa, dia sepenuhnya mengemban ciri-ciri penguasa bajak laut. Tak perlu lihat wajah dingin itu, seluruh fiturnya sudah cukup mengintimidasi.

Eren mundur gemetaran sampai hampir tergelincir jatuh dari ujung haluan kapal. Di belakang Levi, awak kapal berwujud monster busuk itu sedang berputar-putar mendorong tuas-tuas dari paksi jangkar. Flying Dutchmen berlayar maju ke arah pusaran air, kemudian menyelam dengan cepat. Berliter-liter air memenuhi dek kapal dan Eren menjerit, panik ingin berlari. Dalam sekejap air laut sudah mencapai ujung tertinggi tiang sekunar dan meleburkan layar kanvas usang. Tubuh Eren mengambang dan waktunya melambat. Hitam dan biru berbaur dalam pandangannya.

Kapten Levi dan awak-awak kapal masih berdiri di sana seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Kemudian berputar kuat.

Laut menjadi langit, dan langit adalah daratan. Bagai tersedot pasir hisap, dia tertarik gravitasi dan menghantam ombak ketika kapal berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Flying Dutchmen sekali lagi menapak pada permukaan air. Eren sekali lagi terjun bebas ke atas geladak. kali ini benturannya terasa lebih kuat. Dia terhuyung ke belakang mengusap bokongnya yang pedih. Kapten Levi mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Tangan-tangan busuk mencengkeram, dari kanan-kiri dan bawah. Eren meronta, dipegangi dan dipaksa berlutut di hadapan Kapten Levi. Tentakel mungil itu menyerupai ular siput, bergerak-gerak di bawah kakinya yang telanjang. Menjalar naik, menggodai lutut dan menyenggol pinggulnya seperti sengaja. Rontaan Eren makin keras. "H-Hewan apa ini?! Ada tentakel menyentuhku!"

Salah satu kru, masih bisa dikenali wajah tampannya seperti manusia, mengerang, "Kap'n, bukankah itu tanganmu?"

"Oh, abaikan saja, Farlan. Kau tahu tanganku sulit dikendalikan," tukas Kapten Levi, muka datar. "Hanya sedikit salam perkenalan."

Tentakel itu mundur menghilang di antara barel dan tali tambang, menyusup ke bawah jubah hitam sang kapten. Eren melotot jijik sampai tentakel itu menghilang.

"Selamat datang di kapalku, bocah pantat semok," sapa sang kapten penguasa. "Lepaskan dia."

"Eren Jaeger namaku!" Eren menggeliat lepas. "Ini di mana?"

"Dunia yang mereka sebut neraka," jawab Kapten Levi. "Bukan alam manusia, bukan juga alam kematian—yeah, bisa di bilang dunia di antaranya. Tempat transit untuk orang-orang sial dan bosan hidup."

Tak ada badai dan bulan purnama. Kapal mereka telah berlayar di bawah langit kelam. Sedikit bintang, dan merkusuar berwarna aneh dari kejauhan. Udara ringan dengan bau tar dan garam laut. Bukan lautan seratus depa dari Teluk Shiganshina. Geladak kapal terang benderang dengan lantai kayu yang dipernis bersih mengkilat seolah disikat setiap hari. Mereka berada di tempat lain.

Tinju Eren kembali berkepal. "Aku siap," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi."

"Spesifikan keinginanmu."

"Aku ingin menantangmu, Kapten Levi!" Tangan Eren mengepal makin kuat sampai berdarah. "Secara jantan! Karena walau masih bocah aku pernah melintasi lautan walau baru satu samudera dan aku berjuang untuk menjadi perompak terbaik nantinya!"

Awak kapal membentuk lingkaran dengan tatapan penasaran. Kapten Levi maju ke depan menghalangi pandangan mereka. "Dengan apa kau ingin menantangku?"

"Kudengar ada satu permainan terkenal di antara para perompak, dan yang paling diminati oleh raja bajak laut," kata Eren. "Permainan dadu pembohong. Aku benar 'kan?"

Rangkaian suara menggeram dan apresiasi menjadi satu, sebagian besar melecehkan. _Bocah ingusan menantang Kapten Levi bermain dadu pembohong? Tak pernah ada satupun yang berani melawan sang kapten!_

"Hoo. Dadu pembohong." Kapten Levi mengangkat alisnya. "Aku punya pemain Dadu Pembohong terbaik di kapal ini untuk kau lawan. Kau tahu cara mainnya?"

Eren menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu persis, aku pernah bermain satu kali dan kalah tapi aku cepat belajar! Dan aku tidak mau melawan siapapun di atas kapal ini, kecuali kau, Kapten Levi."

Hening, kemudian kuping Eren sakit berdengung karena ledakan gelak tawa.

Satu jari Levi teracung membungkam mulut-mulut itu. Hening lagi.

Kapten Levi maju ke depan. Dia mengangkat lengan dari balik jubahnya. Seperti keseluruhan fiturnya, tangan sang kapten mempunyai lima jari lengkap seperti manusia, sampai kemudian jari-jari itu bergerak melambai seperti sulur, melar dan melebar. Mereka memanjang serupa tentakel kaki dan tangan gurita, dan bukan hanya jari. Dari balik jubah gelap itu, tentakel berjumlah besar dan kecil bergerak meliar ingin menerjang ke depan. Eren menahan napas, mendelik horor sampai bola matanya hampir keluar. Ujung tangan bertentakel hangat itu membelai dagu Eren, beberapa menyusuri pipi dan leher. Wajah Kapten Levi mendekat. Sepasang mata gelap menusuk Eren seperti jarum-jarum es.

"Apa yang dipertaruhkan?" tanyanya.

Tidak gentar, Eren balas mendelik. "Kalau aku menang, kau harus mencabut kutukan di desaku, Shiganshina. Buat semua yang sakit sembuh seutuhnya dan hilangkan penderitaan mereka!"

"Hmp. Bocah bau kencur ingin diabadikan menjadi pahlawan desa. Patung burung kecilmu belum pantas berdiri di depan rumah kepala desa."

Mengabaikan suara tawa melecehkan dari mereka, Eren menggertak, "Aku adalah lawanmu mulai detik ini, Kapten Levi. Kau harus berhati-hati denganku karena nasibmu pun setelah ini bergantung pada menang atau kalahnya dirimu."

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut keriting maju. "—bocah bedebah, kau berani menantang dan memerintah Kapten Levi?!"

Kapten Levi mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tertutup jubah. "Tutup mulut, Oluo. Bocah, aku bisa mengangkat kutukan desamu hanya dengan menepuk tangan satu kali. Tapi apa yang membuatmu pantas mengajukan tantangan? Berapa banyak nyawa manusia untuk kau tumbalkan padaku demi mengimbangi syarat yang kau berikan? Sementara desamu tidak pernah sanggup memberiku tumbal."

Mendengar itu, Eren meneguk ludah. "Aku—aku tidak mungkin menumbalkan—mengorbankan nyawa siapapun terkecuali nyawaku." Eren menepuk dada. "Kalau aku kalah, kau boleh cabut nyawaku."

"Hmp." Mata itu menyipit lambat-lambat. "Keberanianmu impresif dan tidak buruk. Tapi bahkan nyawamu, satu nyawa saja, setara dengan secuil buih garam lautanku, alias tidak lebih berharga dari ampas perut ikan. Tubuhmu jauh lebih berguna. Aku bisa memutus kakimu untuk dijadikan pegangan pel dan badanmu untuk menggosok lantai kabin."

Air muka Eren memucat.

"Abang, biarkan saja si alis tebal ini dan lempar dia ke dasar lautan!" si gadis perompak rambut merah—_siren_ itu—menyela. Seperti Kapten Levi, gadis itu masih menyerupai wujud manusia.

Eren mendelik horor. "Aku—aku—apa nyawaku tidak cukup?!"

"Satu nyawa bocah walau yang semurni dan sesemok tubuh polosmu tetap tidak bisa memuaskanku, bocah."

Panik, mata Eren yang buram mulai berputar-putar. Kain penutup kepalanya melorot jatuh.

"Hitungan mundur sebelum ragamu kukirim bersama ruhmu ke dunia orang mati," bisik Levi dingin, lalu menghitung cepat waktunya. "Tiga dua sa—"

"Satu—satu ratus. Seratus tahun!" jerit Eren, menekan lututnya ke lantai geladak. "Kupersembahkan kepadamu pengabdianku. Seratus tahun pengabdianku sebagai budakmu, Kapten Levi."

"Diterima. Siapkan dua kursi, meja barel dan dua mangkuk dadu."

"K-Kap'n? Kau menyanggupi permintaan bocah ini?"

Eren beranjak dari kebekuannya. Sembari dia mengejar Kapten Levi, majah-wajah monster menghadang di kanan kiri, mengancam dengan parang tajam, pedang, belati, dan laras pendek. Gigi-gigi bertaring mengeluarkan erangan mencaci dan menghardik.

Kru memberi ruang di depan pintu galangan untuk dua buah kursi. Barel besar digulingkan dan ditaruh terbalik dengan bunyi gedebuk keras. Kapten Levi duduk di depannya, dan Eren di seberangnya. Dua mangkuk dadu di atasnya.

Eren sedikit banyak tahu tentang permainan Dadu Pembohong. Satu lawan satu, masing-masing memegang semangkuk dadu berjumlah lima buah. Pemain mengocok dadu dan membanting mangkuknya di atas meja. Intip ke bawah mangkuk (jangan sampai lawanmu tahu) dan lihat berapa angka dadu yang keluar. Pemain bertaruh dengan menebak berapa banyak angka dadu di atas meja, termasuk angka dadu lawannya yang tak diketahui. Kau bisa menebak dan menaikkan jumlah angka taruhan setinggi mungkin. Permainan berakhir bila salah satu dari mereka menyebut lawannya 'pembohong.' Bila benar terbukti berbohong, maka dia kalah, tetapi jika dia dituduh berbohong padahal tebakannya benar, si penuduh yang kalah.

"Kuharap Kapten Levi, si bajak laut penguasa yang terkuat di seluruh masa, bertarung secara jantan dan jujur!"

"Syarat bocah diterima."

Tak ada kata lanjutan. Begitu Kapten Levi menarik mangkuknya, Eren menarik miliknya sendiri.

Suara kocokan dadu itu beradu dengan detak jantungnya yang menggebu, menggempur gendang telinganya sendiri. Berkelontangan dalam lempung. Di hadapannya, Kapten Levi ikut mengocok, cepat dan nyaris tanpa suara. Eren meneguk ludah.

Kapten Levi membanting mangkuk itu terbalik. Eren membanting lebih keras.

Melebarkan mata, Eren mengintip isi mangkuknya. Lima buah dadu menunjukkan angka 2, 4,—

Mata hijau Eren mengerjap, auto-fokus kepada lawan di depan mata.

Kapten Levi mengintip isi mangkuknya sendiri. Lima buah dadunya menunjukkan angka 4-2-2-2-6, yang tersembunyi dari mata penasaran bocah itu.

"Dua _Dua_," kata Eren, terdengar yakin.

"Hmp. Tiga _Dua_. Apa yang membuat bocah sepertimu berani menghadapku. Keluargamu terkena penyakit, usia ayahmu tinggal satu jam lagi, atau bokongmu baru saja dicabuli puluhan pelaut mabuk sehingga kau tak punya cukup harga diri untuk hidup." Matanya berpaling kepada Eren, membuat degupan jantung bocah itu meliar.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku, melindungi nyawa keluargaku, dan mewujudkan impianku apapun pertaruhannya. Aku tidak takut mati selama aku benar. Empat _dua_—bisakah kau singkirkan tangan monstermu dariku. Kau tak boleh membuat kacau konsentrasiku."

Sesuatu yang licin mengelus kulit lunak di balik lututnya. Eren menggeliat geli. Dia mendelik ke bawah, melihat sepasang tentakel melesat bersembunyi di bawah barel.

"Dedikasi tinggi atau kau yang terlalu naif. Aku sampai tidak tega menyentuh kulit tidak berdosa itu. Lima _Dua_."

Kemudian, mata Eren menajam binarannya, dia berseru lantang, "Lima _empat_!

Kru kapal berseru terkejut, saling berbisik. Kapten Levi menaikkan alis matanya, mengamati bocah itu lekat-lekat mendeteksi kebohongan.

Kapten Levi berkata, "Kau bocah tukang tipu."

"Kau menuduhku 'pembohong'?" Dengan sedikit senyum tipis, Eren memperlihatkan isi mangkuknya.

Lima buah dadu Eren berangka 2-4-4-4-4, ditambah dengan milik Levi yang berangka 4-2-2-2-6. Tebakan Eren benar. Ada lima buah _empat_ di atas meja.

Suara-suara terkejut memenuhi geladak. Umpatan khas perompak dan amukan, sebagian mengapresiasi kecerdikan anak itu.

Senyum kemenangan Eren berkembang sempurna. "Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Kapten Levi."

Kapten Levi beranjak dari kursi. "Yeah, tidak buruk. Desamu selamat sentosa. Aku tinggal melempar bokongmu ke daratan ketika kita berlabuh."

Anak itu menggebrak meja. "Aku belum selesai, Kapten Levi. Sekali lagi kita bertarung."

Kapten Levi, si penguasa tujuh samudera dan nyawa pelaut di atas airnya, terhenyak.

"Bocah, kau tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan iblis dua kali."

"Jangan memunggungiku kalau begitu."

Kapten Levi kembali menghadap. Tak ada tatapan menggoda atau melecehkan. Dia serius.

Eren tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau mau kembali menatapku, Kapten Levi. Aku punya satu pertaruhan lagi. Kalau aku menang, kau harus menghilang dari muka bumi. Jangan pernah menampakkan wujudmu dan kapalmu lagi di lautan. Kami para pelaut tidak butuh dewa maut, tidak seharusnya dijatuhi kutukan, mengabdi, menyerahkan tumbal dan menderita karenamu."

Hampir seluruh kru kapal menahan napas.

Levi terlihat tenang. "Apa pertaruhanmu."

Mangkuk itu terangkat di udara dengan cepat, kemudian dibanting kuat di atas barel. Getarannya menghentakkan kepala-kepala kelasi nomor satu. Eren berseru keras, "Aku, Eren Jaeger, mempertaruhkan seluruh kehidupan, jiwa dan tubuhku. Kuberikan pengabdian seumur hidup untuk menjadi budakmu!"

Kapten Levi duduk kembali. "Tidak buruk, nak."

Dua mangkuk dadu dibanting keras di atas barel. Kali ini Eren meremas bubungan mangkuk itu sampainya kukunya memucat. Getaran di tangannya tidak kunjung berhenti, berlawanan dengan keberanian di matanya.

Angka dadunya adalah 6-6-4-4-4

Eren memulai. "Dua _enam_."

Levi diam, hanya menatap.

"Um, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu. Berapa angka pertaruhannya."

"Aku ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok asli bocah yang akan menjadi milikku. Satu _empat_."

Dahi Eren berkerut. "Tiga _Enam_. Kau tak perlu mengenal siapa aku dan aku tidak pernah tunduk di bawahmu."

Senyum tipis merekah di wajah kapten. Eren bergidik.

"Kau anak semata wayang di keluargamu," kata Kapten Levi. "Ditentang untuk menjadi perompak dan nekat kabur dari rumah. Suka cari mati. Kau pernah membunuh sekurangnya tiga orang dewasa untuk melindungi diri dan dibebaskan bersyarat dari kurungan karena usia dini. Ibumu tidak bisa bergerak dari ranjang karena ulahmu, dan ayahmu disebut pengkhianat, pergi menghilang seminggu setelah kutukan di dusunmu terjadi. Dua _Empat_."

Mata Eren membulat dan kepalanya tersentak. "Kau—tidak mungkin kau tahu."

"Pertaruhanmu?"

"Uh, um, tiga _Empat_." Eren menggigit bibir.

Senyum menghilang di wajah Levi, meninggalkan sejuta kecemasan dalam lubuk Eren.

"Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama untuk tahu. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah menelan banyak nyawa dan tubuh manusia dalam waktu ratusan tahun terakhir. Dan kau, berharga lebih baik dari seribu maupun sejuta manusia itu. Tak ada yang lebih lezat dari persembahan dirimu yang paling utuh. Empat _Enam_."

Eren mengerjap. Fokusnya terkacaukan. "Empat..._Empat_. Omong kosong, kau bilang nyawaku tidak lebih berharga dari ampas ikan."

"Jadilah milikku, Eren Jaeger. Kau bisa menyembuhkan ibumu, bebas dari tiang gantungan di usia 17, mengalahkan saudarimu dan menjadi panutan, dan sebuah kapal terkukuh untuk kau kuasai. Berdiri di atas permukaan air dan siap berlayar hanya dengan satu kalimat perintah dari Kapten Jaeger. Cari ayahmu hingga ke ujung dunia dan jadilah raja cilik." Tentakel di balik jubah itu menampakkan diri, bergerak-gerak meliuk di atas barel, tapi tak pernah sampai menyentuh tubuh anak itu. "Aku bisa mewujudkan seluruh keinginanmu. Delapan _Empat_."

Tak mungkin bisa mencapai angka setinggi itu! Eren berdesis, "Bohong," serunya.

Levi mengangkat mangkuknya, memperlihatkan dadu berangka 4-4-4-4-4 sempurna, ditambah angka 6-6-4-4-4 milik Eren, total benar berjumlah delapan buah angka Empat.

Eren menjerit, "Kau curang!"

"Tentu saja aku menang karena curang, anak kucing, karena tidak ada peraturan dilarang curang dalam Dadu Pembohong. Kau bisa memutarbalik keadaan jika memakai kepalamu."

Mengamuk, Eren mencengkeram mangkuk itu kuat-kuat sampai terpental dari tangannya.

Levi bangkit dari kursi. "Selamat datang di kapalku, Eren Jaeger."

.

.

Kabin bercat kayu kecokelatan, tapi seolah-olah dipernis setiap hari, keseluruhan interior kapal mengkilap.

Masih dengan tubuh terguncang karena syok, Eren didorong kasar ke dalam kurungan penjara—sebuah kamar.

Kamar itu besar dan terlampau bersih, dengan ornamen dan furnitur dari emas berlapis perak tembaga. Tempat tidur besar untuk dua orang. Meja bulat panjang sebagai pemujaan untuk berisi piring makanan. Di ujung ruangan berdiri meja kerja memuat tumpukan buku dan gulungan perkamen usang. Koleksi pedang berderet dan hiasan kepala tengkorak. Kotak peti antik di mana-mana.

Di atas meja itu Eren melihat bongkahan batu, ukiran emas, mahkota raja abad kesekian, bendera penyerahan dari polisi angkatan laut, pahatan dari berlian penghargaan—atau mungkin curian. Semua barang itu sudah cukup untuk membeli seratus kapal tiga tiang dan dua buah pulau. Takjub berpendar di matanya. Keringat Eren sampai menetes jatuh ketika dia mencoba membaca dengan kemampuan minimnya. Tak ada yang pernah melewatkan masa hidupnya tanpa mendengar cerita tentang Kapten Levi, dan tak ada yang bisa lolos hidup-hidup setelah bertemu dengan Kapten Levi dan naik kapal nerakanya—kecuali kau bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan dari iblis. Apa yang Eren dengar tentang Kapten Levi adalah sebagian kecil dari kebaikan, dan kejahatannya. Sejujurnya, yang lebih banyak dia dengar adalah kebaikannya.

Menurutmu dari mana anak dokter dan ibu berdarah petani itu bisa mendapatkan mimpi jadi bajak laut terkuat? Sesungguhnya dia punya panutan seorang kapten yang mengerikan—dan dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. Itu terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu sampai satu warga dusunnya diguncang kutukan.

Ngomong-ngomong, segalanya terlihat lebih sesuai untuk kamar seorang kapten kapal.

"Kalian tidak salah kamar?" desah Eren, takjub campur ngeri.

Kelasi nomor satu bernama Oluo maju ke depan—wajahnya separuh manusia tetapi penuh kerutan seperti kakek-kakek, dan rambutnya keriting seperti ganggang.

"Perintah Kapten adalah meninggalkanmu di sini. Dia akan menjadikan tubuhmu alat pel atau seprei baru."

Mereka tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku?!" amuknya. "Semestinya awak kapal tidur di mana?"

Kelasi yang lebih tinggi dari Oluo, rambut pirang panjang dan satu matanya tertutup bangkai bintang laut, berkata, "Kapal ini punya tiga tingkat, dan kapten memiliki kabin pribadinya. Di sini. Awak kapal dipisahkan sesuai kelasnya masing-masing. Kelasi nomor satu dan jurumudi punya kabin sendiri, kelasi kelas dua dan juru masak satu lantai di bawahnya. Kami tidur di kabin bawah."

"Begitu." Eren memutar mata. "Karena aku diminta tinggal di kamar kapten, berarti pangkatku lebih tinggi dari kalian."

"Bocah kepar—" Oluo menggigit lidahnya sendiri sampai menyemburkan darah. Eren melompat kaget ke belakang.

Kru yang wanita, bernama Petra, berkata, "Percayalah, Eren, kami prihatin pada kondisimu saat ini. Tapi karena mulai saat ini—seumur hidupmu—kau akan tinggal di kapal ini bersama kami, ayo kita berdamai dan saling membantu."

"Aku tidak menyedihkan. Lagipula Kapten Levi menang dengan cara curang! Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskanku."

"Si bocah songong ini jangan diberi makan!" bentak Oluo. "Dia kalah karena dia bodoh."

Petra tersenyum. "Dadu Pembohong memang penuh kecurangan, bukankah kau sendiri berbuat curang dengan cara menipu Kapten Levi dan menang di babak pertama."

Eren menggaruk kain penutup kepalanya yang basah. "Yeah. Bolehkah aku berkeliling sesukaku?"

Geladak bersekat di bawah kabin kapten mengambangkan hawa manis apel dan daging yang diasinkan. Farlan Church adalah tangan kanan sang kapten sekaligus juru masak. Saat Eren turun ke kabin makan penuh tong apel yang sudah kosong, dia terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia sempat membayangkan berbotol-botol ganggang hidup, curut, belatung, dan berjenis-jenis makanan ekstrem. Di atas barel-barel yang disusun seperti meja diisi dengan berbotol-botol kue kering, kismis, keju panggang dan acar. Peralatan masak tergantung sangat rapi di langit-langit rendah. Makanan tersaji di atas piring dan mangkuk sesuai jumlah kru kapal.

"Ini bukan ilusi 'kan?" bisik Eren, duduk di belakang meja makan karena dorongan cacing di perutnya sendiri.

Seseorang menjawab, "Awal bergabung di sini kukira ilusi, tapi ilusi atau bukan, rasanya enak. Hai, namaku Gunther."

Oluo menyingkirkan segelas anggur dari tangan Eren. "Anak kecil belum boleh minum anggur."

Eren menggigit roti berbumbu itu satu kali. Satu gigitan berlanjut menjadi dua, tiga, sampai-sampai dia kalap dan harus minum air untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Lezat! Tak ada masakan yang lebih enak dari masakan ibu, tapi di atas kapal yang berlayar entah ke mana, satu meja dengan awak kapal lainnya—Eren sesaat berada di surga. Sebelum keluar dari kabin, dia mengantongi sedikit kue kering dan kismis.

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak Eren makan, berkeliling, dan semestinya waktu sudah pagi. Tapi dunianya tidak mengenal waktu. Menghirup udara bersih di dek teratas, Eren melihat seluruh bagian sekunar kapal yang mengkilap.

Apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh awak kapal monster di waktu senggangnya? Sebelumnya Eren membayangkan tentang bubuk mesiu bersebaran, senjata yang diangkat dan meletuskan kepala-kepala, botol-botol rum yang menggelinding, tubuh membusuk dari hari ke hari. Mungkin hanya ilusi, tapi ketimbang bermalas-malasan dan minum seperti perompak pada umumnya, mereka terlihat membawa kain pel dan menggosok seluruh lantai geledak.

"Lakukan dengan cepat sebelum kapten datang!" teriak salah seorang dengan peluit nyaring. Dia dipanggil Erd oleh mereka semua. "Kalau Kapten Levi melihat cara kerja kalian berantakan, tak ada makanan dan waktu pengabdian kalian bertambah puluhan tahun lagi!"

Lalu mereka serempak menjeritkan semangat. Seolah-olah sedang perang namun bersentajakan embner, pel dan kain penggosok lantai. Mereka membungkuk dan mulai menyeka satu per satu bilah-bilah kayu.

"Uooooooo."

Menyusuri geladak menuju bagian belakang anjungan, Eren mencari-cari benda paling dibutuhkan untuk jalan kaburnya: sekoci mungil, yang kayunya mengkilap karena digosok atas perintah si kapten—yang rupanya gila kebersihan.

"Jangan coba-coba kabur!" suara gadis itu melengking dari belakang.

Eren menoleh, melihat si gadis rambut merah, si siren jelmaan.

"Namaku Isabel Magnolia," katanya memperkenalkan diri sambil menyipitkan mata hijau besarnya.

Mata hijau besar Eren sendiri ikut menyipit. "Aku tidak berniat kabur," dia berbohong. "Aku ingin tanya kenapa di antara yang lain, penampilanmu masih manusia, kau dan juru masak bernama Farlan."

"Tentu saja karena pangkat kami tinggi, dan kami adalah tangan kanan dan tangan kiri Kapten Levi," aku Isabel sombong.

"Kau memanggilnya abang. Memangnya kau adiknya?"

"Hubunganku dengan Kapten adalah urusanku, alis tebal."

"Namaku Eren, dan mulai sekarang aku tinggal di kabin Kapten Levi. Apa kau tahu?"

Alis Isabel berkedut. "Oh ya, apa itu perintah langsung?"

"Tentu saja, berarti aku spesial di mata Kapten Levi, hmp?"

Tak ada nada bangga di dalam suara Eren, selain kecemasan.

Isabel bisa melihat langsung ketakutannya. "Kuharap kau bisa bersyukur dan menikmati masa-masa menyenangkan di kapal ini. Seumur hidup waktu yang sangat panjang."

"Usiaku paling hanya sampai seratus tahun setelah itu mati."

"Oh tidak, semua yang tinggal dan hidup di kapal ini, secara otomatis mendapat anugerah hidup abadi. Kau tak bisa mati kecuali sang kapten mencabut jantungmu dari tempatnya."

.

.

Dua belas jam waktu senja buta tidak berlaku di dunia 'transit.' Matahari pagi berwarna kelabu dengan irisan tipis warna oranye yang aneh seperti kuning telur. Disebut sore hari juga salah, karena tak pernah senja bersinar seredup itu, dan disebut pagi hari lebih salah lagi, karena sudah lewat waktu makan siang.

Eren berdiri di atas papan kayu yang disangga dua buah barel berbau minuman konyak. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke arah mana kapal itu meluncur mengikuti arah angin. Relung langit seluruhnya berwarna biru. Ombak bergelombang warna keemasan dan berulang kali pecah menjadi buih-buih kecil karena mengempas badan kapal. Di sini, Eren bisa merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti burung dan berlakon seperti raja penguasa lautan. Ketimbang berkhayal, dia lebih suka menyetir roda kemudi.

Di atas sana Kapten Levi sedang berdiri. Mata lurus ke depan dan wajah sedatar panci penggorengan tanpa minyak milik Farlan. Tangannya yang bisa melar itu menggenggam kukuh tuas kemudi. Kadang mengayun kiri, kadang mengayun ke kanan. Sesaat Eren melupakan kemarahan dan kebencian, sulit menahan rasa kagum yang sudah mendarahdaging kepada si pria yang dijuluki bajak laut terhebat, penggiring mimpinya sejak kecil.

Eren mendekat dengan berani. "Kapten, sebenarnya kemana kapal ini berlayar?"

Eren masih tak tahu pasti apakah dunia 'transit' memiliki beribu-ribu pulau seperti Benua Rose, Maria dan Sina. Apakah di sana ada ada lebih banyak daratan, makhluk dan harta karun. Apakah Kapten Levi sedang ingin memperluas kekuasaannya seperti anjing menandai daerahnya dengan air kencing.

Kompas berukiran aneh bergerak di telapak tangan Kapten Levi. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren secara eksplisit. "Kapalku bergerak ke arah mana kompas ini menunjuk."

"Apa yang ditunjuk oleh kompas itu?"

"Seperti kau yang punya banyak mimpi, aku pun punya sesuatu yang ingin kumiliki. Jarum kompas itu bergerak menunjukkan arahnya."

Jarum kompas itu bergeser empat puluh lima derajat ke arah Eren. Tepat ke arahnya.

"Uh, jarum kompas itu bergeser ke sini." Eren melangkah ke samping.

Jarum kompas bergeser lagi, mengikuti arah pergerakan Eren.

Anak yang diikuti mengerjap bingung, dan semakin kebingungan ketika Kapten Levi mendengus tertawa.

"Oh. Aku sudah menemukan apa yang kucari."

"Apa yang kau cari, Kapten?"

"Bocah semok, pegang kemudi ini untukku."

"Eh?"

"Siapa yang menyebut dirinya kapten masa depan?"

"Tentu saja." Eren mengambil alih tuas kemudi itu. Kaku dan takut-takut, sampai punggung melengkung dan mata melotot.

Kapten Levi berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati.

"Apakah aku sudah benar—tidak, stop! Jangan belai pinggulku dengan tentakelmu!" Eren menghentakkan kakinya.

"Lihat, tiang kapalku tidak lagi berdiri tegak horizontal. Kurasa karena setiranmu."

"Sial. Anda benar. Tapi ini tidak semudah yang terlihat."

Jubah Kapten Levi berkelebar, membungkus punggung Eren dari belakang. "Nak, mengemudi kapal adalah hal paling mudah asal kau tahu triknya."

"Apa itu?"

"Berlayar sama saja dengan seks. Kau lihat gelombang pasangnya, jika gelombang sedang meninggi, maka perlambat gerakmu selama mungkin untuk mengimbangi nikmatnya dan biarkan ia membawamu naik turun dengan mulus, maka kau sudah benar melakukannya. Jika kau mencoba bergerak terlalu kuat menerjang ombaknya, kau bisa menjadi mabuk."

"Uh, tidak adakah perumpamaan yang lain?"

"Kau tidak pernah berhubungan seks, hm? Kau yang membobol wanita atau pipi semokmu ini yang disodok?"

"Aku belum pernah yang seperti itu." Paras Eren memerah sewarna senja.

"Kapal adalah wujud lain wanitamu, kau tak bisa mengendalikannya, kau pasti gagal menjadi dewasa. Kau tidak mengerti seks, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada impian mengemudi kapal."

"Aku pasti bisa! Aku belum dewasa untuk melakukannya, dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi milik Anda seumur hidup pula. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah walau ingin tahu rasanya."

Levi menatap dari samping.

Eren mengeratkan pegangannya pada tuas. "Um, kenapa Kapten melihatku begitu?"

"Ingin tahu. Aku bergairah, kurasa. Kalau kau gagal meraih mimpimu jadi kapten bajak laut cilik, kau bisa menikah dengan kapten kapalmu. Kedengarannya tidak buruk."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku adalah kapten kapal. Aku bisa membuat upacara pernikahan, di sini, sekarang juga kalau kau mau. Tidakkah kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya membentuk ikatan—lebih dari sekedar penyerahan jiwa dan tubuhmu seumur hidup. Kau bersetubuh dengan tubuh hangat lain. Walau, yeah, kulitku cukup dingin di atas sini, setidaknya ranjangku hangat."

Keduanya sama-sama melihat lurus ke depan, tidak saling menoleh. Wajah Levi datar saja.

"Unh. Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Kapten. Mungkin sedikit. Entahlah."

"Aku suka warna merah itu."

"Mataharinya?"

"Merah telingamu, dan pipimu, dan pipi lain-lainnya. Aku tertarik dengan warna cokelatnya."

"Err—warna balok kayu tiang kapalmu?"

"Warna kulitmu. Terutama di bawah sinar matahari. Ketika tubuhmu hangat dan mengkilap karena peluh, dan aku hampir bisa melihat minyak di setiap lekukmu. Sebagaimana tubuh remaja lainnya yang sedang bergejolak. Hm."

"Candaanmu lucu, dan agak frontal, Kapten. Apa barusan kau mencoba untuk menggodaku seperti om-om di kedai langganan paman Hannes? Aku tak tahu maksud orang dewasa."

Wajah Levi mendekat. Eren begitu serius mengemudi, tak berani menoleh. Bisa ia rasakan uap lembab beraroma segar teh hitam campuran mint. Bibir Kapten Levi mendekati telinganya seolah ingin bertukar kata rahasia.

"Aku memang lucu, dan aku bisa memahami dirimu lebih dalam daripadamu memahami diri sendiri," katanya.

"Apa lagi yang Anda lihat, Kapten."

"Kau haus kebebasan dan kekuasaan. Melakukan apa yang kau inginkan tanpa takut resikonya. Tak akan menyerah sampai kau dapatkan yang kau mau. Kau impulsif dan keras kepala, bergerak dengan insting, dengan cara-cara paling nekat. Kau ingin melihatnya. Rasa penasaran itu menguasaimu, sampai kau rela melakukan apapun untuk merasakannya. Buah terlarang itu, kau sangat ingin mencicipinya. Suatu saat nanti, sebentar lagi, kau akan bersimpuh karena tak lagi mampu menahan diri. Kau tak akan bisa menolak tawaranku."

Eren lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas, dan bibir Levi sudah terlalu dekat. Mungkin bukan bibir, tapi tentakel yang sedang memilin lehernya. Ketika dia melirik, wajah itu telah berpindah ke samping.

Eren melupakan tuas kemudinya sepenuhnya.

Kapal mendadak oleng ke kiri dan dek terbawah mungkin sudah kemasukan air. Kapten Levi meraih pegangan kemudi dan mendorong jatuh anak itu.

"Demi badai dan pipimu yang semok, enyahlah bocah. Kembali ke kamar."

.

.

Mendengar suara sesuatu mencebur ke dalam air adalah hal biasa. Tapi tidak jika itu datang dari buritan kapal, dan sepiring daging yang tidak tersentuh menandakan keabsenanan seseorang.

Hari sudah malam ketika ia berlari sepanjang jalan sempit menuju geladak belakang, tempat satu-satu perahu mungil itu berdiam. Tali tambang itu diikat kuat, tapi beruntung karena Kapten Levi memanjakannya, dia masih menyimpan belati tajam untuk memotong. Perahu itu kecil, dan hanya cukup untuk dua orang, terdapat usungan di bagian haluannya dan sebuah dayung. Bagi Eren, ia sudah lebih cukup.

Eren datang ke dunia ini dengan cara berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Maka untuk bisa keluar menuju dunia manusia, dia berpikir melakukan cara yang sama.

Mendorong perahu itu atas air dengan hati berdebar, Eren berdoa agar kabut tetap turun menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Eren melompat ke atasnya, dan perahu itu langsung miring dalam sekejap. Itu yang dia inginkan. Eren mengikat pinggangnya dengan tali tambang yang ujungnya diikat ke bibir perahu.

Putar perahu ini hingga terbalik. Tunggu beberapa saat sampai tubuhnya terbalik di dalam air, untuk itu ia harus bergelantungan dengan tali. Begitu caranya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Eren menggoyangkan perahu itu ke kanan dan ke kiri, dayung mencepuk-cepuk air, terus sampai seluruh tubuhnya terdorong ke samping. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai perahu itu terbalik. Eren menahan napas ketika terjatuh ke dalam air. Tali yang terikat di bibir perahu menahan tubuh Eren agar tidak tenggelam. Beberapa detik, dia berada di bawah air, menunggu.

Semestinya perahu itu bergerak otomatis dan berbalik tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, mengantarkan Eren ke atas permukaan air dunia nyata miliknya. Dia menahan napas hampir satu menit dengan udara menggelembung dari mulutnya. Wajahnya mulai pucat.

Mendadak perahu itu terbalik. Seperti saat pertama kali, Eren terlempar ke udara lalu ditarik jatuh ke perahu. _Akhirnya! Kembali pulang ke duniaku!_

Flying Dutchmen masih berdiri di sampingnya. Laut masih tenang, dan langit masih gelap. Ombak memukul-mukul sekeliling lambung kapal. Seharusnya kapal itu bergerak menjauh dari perahu mungil yang hendak melarikan diri itu. Tapi kapal itu diam saja di sana.

Di atas kapal, kru berkumpul, menatap ke arah bocah itu dengan bengis. Kapten Levi berdiri di antara mereka. Dia kelihatan marah.

Lengan-lengan tentakel raksasa mengamuk, menjamah badan perahu mungil. Dia pelaku yang memutar perahu itu, mengirim Eren kembali ke kapal Flying Dutchmen. Perahu itu remuk dalam sekali cengkeraman. Tentakel itu licin dan bergelembung, mengerat pada pangkal kaki, melingkari lengan dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Satu-satunya setelan pakaiannya ditarik sampai koyak, setelah ini kulit menyusulnya. Dia akan mati.

Eren berteriak.

Tentakel itu sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh Eren, menyisakan separuh wajah dan kepalanya. Eren megap-megap kehabisan udara, dengan separuh matanya ia menatap Kapten Levi di atas kapal.

Tangan sang kapten terjulur, kepadanya seperti untuk terakhir kali.

"Jawab. Apa kau takut mati? Di depan mataku kini, tubuhmu hanya seonggok daging, parasmu sepucat ikan mati, hasrat tergelapmu terpapar telanjang. Dosa-dosamu menanti hukuman. Dengar, bocah, aku dapat memberikanmu... pelarian yang nikmat."

Eren terlalu keras kepala untuk mengangguk. Membuka mulut, air liurnya menetes ke dagu, tak ada suara yang keluar. Beberapa saat dia merintih, terkulai lemah.

Takut sampai seluruh sarafnya mengejang, Eren tidak meronta banyak ketika lengan-lengan tentakel membawanya naik ke buritan kapal, menjatuhkan di depan kaki Kapten Levi. Compang-camping, terengah dan menggerumuk di geladak.

Saat Kapten Levi mendekatinya, Eren melompat berdiri dan mengayunkan belati. Ujung tajam itu mencabik bagian jubah depan sang kapten, hampir menembus dada kirinya. Tidak kena. Sepasang tentakel menghalangi serangannya, menumpulkan ujung tajam belati itu, dan membengkokkannya ke samping bersama tangan si pemakai. Eren menjerit, menarik tangannya yang terkilir. Kru kapal mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyergapnya dan memenggal anak itu di tempat. Kapten Levi mengangkat tangannya menghentikan mereka.

Eren belum menyerah kalah. Dia bangkit lagi menggunakan tangan kosongnya kini. Tinjunya mengenai lapisan tebal di tengah perut jubah sang kapten, dan bersamaan dengan itu, pukulan telak datang sangat kuat. Kepalan tinju Kapten Levi menusuk ke dalam perut anak itu. Hanya sekejap, pusing datang bersama sakit luar biasa. Belum cukup. Kapten Levi menarik bahu bocah itu, membenturkan lututnya ke wajah Eren, dan menendangnya.

Eren tersungkur, terbatuk keras, darah menetes-netes dari mulutnya.

Dengan langkah terseok, dia digiring sebagai kriminal yang melarikan diri. Sekali lagi penjara isolatifnya adalah kamar pribadi sang kapten. Dia mendarat di tempat tidur. Kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dikunci. Dia melompat-lompat menuju pintu untuk melarikan diri. Pintu kabin dikunci.

Tidak ada jalan kabur lagi.

Tidak habis akal, anak itu melompat menuju hiasan pedang nirguna di dinding, menggunakan sisi bahunya untuk menjatuhkan pedang itu ke lantai. Pemberontakannya berhenti sampai di situ.

Jubah hitam berkelebat mengejutkan. Eren memaki karena kaget, melompat mundur lalu tersandung. Dia mendarat tepat di atas tempat tidur kapten. Per ranjang bergerak naik turun dan berderit.

Kapten Levi menggantung kembali pedang itu, berdecih. "Kau lebih merepotkan dari yang kukira." Kemudian dia duduk tenang di belakang meja bundar, meneguk teh hitam dari cangkir ornamental. Eren menggeram seperti seekor singa yang sedang marah.

"Kau datang padaku, menantang bertarung dengan pertaruhan pengabdian seumur hidup, kau kalah, lalu kabur. Kau terbukti masokis. Kau meminta dihukum." Kapten Levi meneguk satu kali. "Dengan cara apa kau ingin kuhukum."

"Lepaskan aku, Kapten." Eren meronta. "Aku ingin membunuhmu!"

"Katakan lagi."

"Kubunuh kau!"

Sepasang mata kelam itu menggelap, menaikkan bulu roma di tengkuk sesiapa yang melihatnya.

Kapten Levi beranjak. "Pepatah bijak berbicara 'kau bisa membunuh seorang pria dengan cara memuaskan perutnya.'"

"I-Itu—yang benar adalah 'kau bisa membuat pria jatuh cinta dengan cara memuaskan perutnya.'"

Kapten Levi menanggalkan jubah, menggantungnya di tiang pakaian, topi kapten pelautnya menyusul. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi putih cravat. "Benar, Eren. Kau benar sekali. Aku sudah hidup terlalu lama, aku tahu beribu pepatah lainnya. Apa kau sudah dengar satu yang berbunyi 'Bukan racun yang dapat membunuh sang iblis, tapi kecantikan.'"

Kedua alis Eren bertaut.

"Kalau ingin menjadi iblis terbaik, kuasai pengetahuan dasar bagaimana membunuh sang iblis. Kau harus tahu bagaimana cara menakhlukkanku, Eren."

"Benar, aku harus membuat makanan beracun untukmu—oh, tidak." Eren memaksakan senyum. "Bukan racun, tapi makanan yang banyak. Rupanya caranya membunuh Kapten Levi yang fenomenal adalah memberinya makanan enak sebanyak mungkin. Dia bisa mati kekenyangan!"

"Mungkin benar, mungkin salah." Kapten Levi menggulung kerah lengannya, menekuk satu kakinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Ranjang itu tertekuk ke arahnya. "Di atas ranjangku saat ini sesuatu tersedia untuk mengenyangkan perutku. Di atas ranjang ini kau punya kesempatan untuk membunuhku. Kita buat satu permainan hukuman, bocah."

Mata Eren membulat.

Levi menatap lurus. "Kau dan aku. Yang menghukum dan yang dihukum. Kalau kau bisa lolos dari hukumanku, kau bebas. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Kalau aku menang—kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Memiliki apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Kau bisa kabur dari takdirmu, tapi tak mungkin bisa lari dariku. Kau tidak tahu berapa abad lamanya aku menunggumu, Eren." Dia melonggarkan dasi itu seraya berkata, "Aku harus melintasi tujuh samudra dan seluruh benua hanya untuk menculikmu, dan jika kau kabur, aku cukup senang mengejar dan menawanmu lagi."

"Kapten, kau—jangan berbicara hal-hal penuh teka-teki." Eren menggeleng. "Kepalaku berdenyut."

"Aku bisa bicara lebih panjang jika aku mau. Permainan sudah dimulai, nak."

Aura buas menguar dari tubuh Kapten Levi. Eren meremas seprei di bawah ranjangnya.

Tentakel itu berjumlah belasan, menggeliat keluar dari setiap celah pakaian sang kapten. Kemudian lima jari itu memanjang, berikut lima jari tangan lainnya, mengubah wujudnya menjadi puluhan pasang tentakel bersimbiosis nutrisisme. Mereka hidup hanya untuk menyedot makanan dari organisme lain, dan asupannya adalah Eren.

Mereka bergerak cepat sebelum bocah itu meronta. Kedua tangan Eren diangkat naik di atas kepala, diikat pada bingkai tempat tidur. Mereka memutus tali pengikat kaki Eren, merentangkan kaki itu selebar mungkin dan mengikatnya di kedua tiang tempat tidur. Kapten Levi berlutut di depan dua tungkai yang merekah. Tangan menopang tubuhnya di atas Eren, dan pangkal pahanya menekan ke bagian dalam selangkangan anak itu. Sorot wajah dan mata itu adalah predator sempurna. Eren mencium bahaya yang kuat, sama seperti mata mereka beradu pertama kali. Melihat ancaman di wajah itu membuat tungkai-tungkai kakinya melemah.

"Kapten?!"

Eren menggeliat. Saraf-saraf menegang karena terikat kuat. Rontaan ditahan oleh tangan-tangan tentakel, dan membuatnya bergesekan dengan tubuh kapten.

Kalau tangan dan kakinya belum cukup mendapat belitan, belasan tangan tentakel lain berebut ingin menyentuh Eren. Mereka memulai dengan bergerak sepanjang dada dan perutnya. Mereka licin dengan banyak rongga, dan dari lubang-lubang mungil itu, cairan lengket menetes keluar. Kaus Eren yang sudah sobek itu dibuat basah. Tidak sekedar melumasi, mereka menarik dan mencubit, menggesek kulit di bawah kaus tipis basah itu sampai hangat.

"Kapten Levi, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Eren ngeri, menatap dadanya sendiri yang sedang bergerak membusung dan mengempis karena digoda. Puting dadanya mengeras, berwarna kemerahan di balik kaus menerawang.

Reaksi tubuh menggemaskan itu tidak pernah luput dari Kapten Levi.

Jemari tentakel meratakan cairan pelumas. Mereka menarik kaus rapuh itu dan mengoyaknya menjadi serpihan. Celana anak itu menyusul, dikoyak sampai tak ada sehelai benang tersisa. Di bawah tatapan Kapten Levi, Eren sudah telanjang, terikat tidak berdaya di atas tempat tidur.

Menyangka akan dimakan hidup-hidup, Eren meronta keras sebelum kematiannya. Rontaannya tidak lebih dari menggoyangkan pinggul dan melengkungkan tubuh—yang hanya semakin menyenangkan Kapten Levi.

Levi menunggu sampai budak kapalnya lelah meronta. Eren membuang muka ke samping, menyembunyikan wajah merah dan napasnya yang memburu. Pelumas dari sulur-sulur itu semestinya memberi efek nikmat yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya sensitif bila disentuh. Eren pasti sudah merasakannya. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya mulai mati rasa.

Kapten Levi tak mungkin puas jika Eren tunduk semudah itu, dan kebetulan, bocah miliknya tak akan mau tunduk sampai akhir. Biar dia seorang masokis dan tahan sakit, tapi tak ada manusia yang bisa menolak nikmat berlebihan.

Masih ada bekas darah di sisi mulut anak itu. Kapten Levi mendekatkan wajah, meneguk aroma garam, rempah dan jeruk lemon. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, menjilati sisi mulut anak itu.

Eren menyentakkan kepala. Serbuan tentakel menahan gerak rahangnya yang ingin mengatup dan menggigit lidah itu. Sambil terus mengawasi wajah ngeri Eren, Kapten Levi membawa lidahnya turun ke leher.

Tangan-tangan tentakel bekerja merentangkan kedua kaki Eren, membuat pinggul terangkat, mengekspos area pribadinya secara penuh.

Kapten Levi menjilati lehernya dengan lambat, kemudian menghisap kulitnya. Deretan gigi menggores bagian-bagian sensitif, menembus ke dalam kulit dan melukainya. Eren meliukkan badan dan mengerang. Lehernya dihisap kuat-kuat sampai panas. Dari dalam mulut hangat kaptennya, dia mendengar bunyi tegukan.

Kapten Levi mengangkat wajah. Bibirnya merah karena darah Eren, dan dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri di depan anak itu. Tubuh Eren bergetar.

Tentakel-tentakel bergerak kesenangan, menekan setiap inci kulitnya yang telanjang. Bergerak membelai lembut dan terus melelehkan cairan pelumas. Rasa sakit karena dipukuli dan ditendang bergejolak setiap kali Eren meronta. Sebaliknya, setiap sentuhan itu mengubah rasa sakitnya menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Bibir Kapten Levi menyapa tulang selangka, menjilati dan menggigiti. Dari satu kulit ke kulit lainnya, Kapten Levi meninggalkan memar kemerahan yang akan membiru. Mulutnya turun ke daerah dada, menyingkirkan jari-jari tentakel yang sedang asik bermain melumasi kulit licin itu. Dia menghisap puting mungil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Eren meronta keras. "Aahhn. Hnn. A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Di dalam mulut hangat itu terasa geli luar biasa. Seolah-olah ada sejumlah tentakel mungil menghisapnya dari dalam. Isi kepalanya mulai berkabut.

"K-Kapten," erang Eren, menggoyangkan pergelangan tangannya. Putingnya panas dan ngilu, tidak berhenti dijilati dan dihisap. "Lepas! Nnghh."

Gelora nikmat tumbuh dari dasar perut. Selagi Kapten Levi mempermainkan area dadanya, tangan-tangan tentakel bermain di daerah bawah. Mereka membelai tumit kaki anak itu yang berwarna kemerahan, lalu membelit tungkai-tungkai kaki yang gemetaran. Terus melingkari kaki Eren sampai mereka mencapai pangkal pahanya. Ujung tentakel mengeluarkan sejumlah tentakel kecil, yang menggeliat dan memberi sensasi geli yang aneh. Mereka menjamah daerah sekitar kelaki-lakian anak itu. Tidak pernah menyentuh secara langsung. Menggoda, dan menghisap kulit tipis di pangkal pahanya dengan ujung tentakel berbentuk lubang hisap. Lubang itu berfungsi sebagai pengganti mulut tuannya.

"Jangan di sana! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kapten Levi memeluk anak itu, membuat kedua tubuh mereka saling merapat. Kepala Eren terlempar ke belakang dan dadanya membusung, membiarkan Kapten Levi menikmati kulit telanjangnya dengan lidah. Dia belum puas dengan satu area, berpindah ke sebelahnya. Bukan hanya menjilat dan menghisap, sang kapten menggigit. Tentakel mungil membelai pipi merah anak itu, dan menggelitik lubang telinganya.

Eren mendesah gelisah. Matanya separuh tertutup. Jantungnya berdebar keras dan permukaan kulit terasa panas seperti diserang demam.

Tentakel yang melilit paha mulai bergerak menuju alat kelamin anak itu, membungkus badannya dengan lendir.

"Aahn?!" Eren mendelik ke bawah, menggerakkan pinggulnya panik. "Jangan! Kau—unnhg!"

Tangan tentakel membungkam mulut anak itu. Mata Eren membulat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kapten Levi menggigit puting sensitifnya kuat-kuat, kemudian menghisap lembut darah dari kulit yang terluka.

"Mfhhhh."

Tidak hanya membungkam teriakan, tentakel berbentuk lonjong dalam mulut anak itu bergerak maju mundur. Eren tersedak dan terbatuk. Liur menetes-netes dari sela bibirnya yang penuh.

Berlapis-lapis tentakel sedang mengerjai urat tebal pada pangkal pahanya. Kejantanan anak itu digosok secara lembut, sekaligus cepat. Lubang-lubang kecil pada badan tentakel terasa menghisap kulit luarnya di waktu yang bersamaan. Kemudian satu tentakel pipih, menggeliat di atas puncak kejantanannya, menggosok lubang mungil di sana dan menyedot cairannya.

"Mmnhhh!"

"Eren," Levi mendesis di atasnya, menciumi dari bahu hingga pangkal lengan anak itu. "Jangan melawanku. Aku ingin tubuhmu."

Eren mengerang, mata separuh terbuka kemudian terbuka penuh. Dia sadar dengan sangat terlambat; dia sedang diperkosa, atau dipaksa menjadi pemuas berahi. Kejahatan pemerkosaan bukan hal langka di dusun asalnya. Anak kecil, lelaki atau perempuan, rentan menjadi korban perompak, dan beberapa memilih untuk tidak melawan demi koin dan roti. Mereka disebut pelacur.

Tentunya Kapten Levi menafsirkan persembahan tubuh Eren setaraf atau lebih dari pelacuran.

Tentakel terus menggesek kemaluannya, membelai leher, telinga dan puting di dadanya. Perih karena dipukul telah menghilang, berganti menjadi rasa nikmat yang tumbuh perlahan-lahan. Selangkangannya panas, begitu juga dada dan mulut. Mereka menjajah area sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Aghh." Rintihan nikmat bercampur geraman marah itu meluncur keluar. Air matanya menetes.

Kapten Levi menengok ekspresi wajah, menyukai bagaimana tubuh menggiurkan itu menggelinjang berulang kali. Pinggul anak itu terangkat dan alat kelaminnya meneteskan cairan kental di di dalam lipatan bokongnya. Dengan mata buram, Eren melihat Kapten Levi sedang memperhatikan liang rapat di antara kedua kakinya.

"Ngghh." Malu dan takut luar biasa, Eren menggeliat sia-sia. "Jangan lihat! Br-brengsek!" teriaknya dengan mulut penuh.

Bibir sang kapten turun ke bawah, menghujani perut Eren dengan ciuman. Jari tentakel bergerak turun ke dalam lipatan bokong anak itu. Sulur-sulurnya menarik terbuka kedua pipi kenyal itu, memijatnya dengan gerakan memutar. Jempol berbentuk tentakel gemuk itu sedang menggosok liang mungil yang berkerut-kerut, kemudian menariknya terbuka sampai ia bisa mengintip ke dalam.

"Aahnn uuunn!"

"Tidak buruk, nak. Kenyal dan sempit sekali, dinding dalammu berwarna kemerahan." Jempol itu mengusap pelan. "Dan berdenyut kuat di bawah jariku. Kau tidak bisa berbohong, bocah nakal. Kau sangat sensitif di bokongmu. Bagaimana di dalam sana?"

Jari telunjuk berbentuk tentakel menggeleser masuk, menembus cincin berkerut.

"Kita lihat, siapa di antara kita yang bisa bertahan menahan gairah, untuk tidak klimaks."

Tentakel itu seperti pemicu peledak. Mata Eren buram sesaat dan dadanya membusung. Di bawah belitan tentakel, dia hampir mencapai klimaks—atau mungkin sudah mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya sejak awal.

Kapten Levi diam menonton anak itu menggeliat keras kepala. Dia melepaskan kelaki-lakiannya yang masih mengeras, berpindah memijat pelan pangkal paha.

Tentakel kedua masuk, bergabung dengan yang pertama, dan menggeliat dari dalam. Mereka meluncur sepanjang dinding sensitif, berkelahi dengan otot-otot sempit itu, dan memenangkan pertarungan. Cairan keluar dari ujung-ujung lubang mungil, meluapi Eren dari dalam dengan lendir kental. Kemudian mereka bergerak maju mundur, satu ritme dengan gerak tentakel yang membelai kejantanan anak itu.

"Nnnghhh."

Badan Eren menghentak-hentak kuat. Perlawanan penuh mengisi paras. Mata hijau cantik itu berapi-api karena marah, dan terselubung nafsu yang pekat. Kapten Levi tersenyum tipis menekan gairrahnya sendiri. Dia ingin membuat tubuh itu menggeliat lebih kencang lagi, sampai akhirnya Eren lepas kendali.

"Kau ingin muncrat?"

Mata Eren terpejam rapat, menggeleng. Aku tidak akan klimaks, teriaknya dalam hati.

"Kau menyangkalnya bahkan setelah cairanmu menetes sebanyak ini ke kasurku. Kau terlalu sensitif. Tubuh ini." Dia membelai perut datar Eren. "Terlalu sensitif di bawah kuasaku. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana caramu bertahan."

Eren membuang muka ke samping. Tidak sudi memamerkan kerapuhannya.

Tentakel di dalam mulut memberi sensasi geli yang aneh, membuatnya ingin menjulurkan lidah dan menjilat. Eren bertahan sekuatnya.

"Nnngh. Mmm."

Meniru gerak tentakel di mulut atas, tentakel lain bergerak maju mundur di dalam mulut bawahnya. Menggoda lambat tapi pasti buntalan saraf nikmat Eren. Jika mereka terus melakukannya, Eren itu tidak bisa mungkin bisa menahan klimaks.

Anak itu berbaring terikat dan menggeliat. Seluruh tubuhnya basah mengkilap karena cairan tentakel dan peluh. Bibir memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Kapten Levi berdecih sambil menurunkan resleting celananya.

Eren pasti bisa merasakannya dari bawah. Tentakel lain yang lebih besar mencoba bergabung dengan jari-jari yang sedang mempermainkan prostatnya dari dalam. Tentakel itu menepuk-nepuk selangkangannya, meneteskan lebih banyak pelumas sehingga ia bisa meliuk seperti belut di atas kulit.

"Lihat kakimu mengepal dan tubuhmu bergetar kuat," sang kapten menggoda. "Bocah keras kepala, kau bisa muncrat hanya dengan satu sentuhan jariku. Sebentar lagi."

Eren menggeleng kuat. "Nnghh!"

Bermain curang, sepasang tentakel bekerja menguleni kejantanan bocah itu. Hanya disentuh sedikit dan mendapat gesekan, Eren sudah kesulitan menahan diri. Napasnya memburu. Tubuhnya berdenyut. Tentakel di mulutnya bergerak makin cepat.

Klimaksnya datang seperti ombak yang sangat kuat. Geli luar biasa, Eren mencoba mengatupkan kedua kaki.

Tentakel yang membungkus alat kelamin itu bermain di puncaknya. Ujung tentakel itu mengeluarkan sulur-sulur kecil, menggelitik pelan, kemudian menjadi sumbat bagi jalur klimaksnya.

"Nnghhh?!"

Sulur licin dan tipis itu membelai masuk ke dalam liang mungil di puncak kejantanannya, membelai dan menggodanya dari tempat yang tak pernah bisa dijangkau. Eren berteriak.

"Sakit? Kau tak pernah dimasuki sesuatu di daerah ini, Hmp? Tapi kau sudah sangat basah."

"Hnnghh!" Keras kepala, dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, melempar wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kau sudah tumpah-tumpah. Serahkan tubuh dan jiwamu sepenuhnya padaku, nak, dan kubiarkan kau mencapai klimaks dan menikmatinya."

Jari-jari tentakel ditarik keluar dari liang rapatnya. Seketika Eren merasa kosong, dan masih bisa merasakan kedutan liar di dalam dirinya.

Kapten Levi melepas dasi _cravat_-nya, dan membuka satu per satu kemeja putihnya. Lentera temaram menonjolkan pahatan otot sempurna saat ia melakukan perenggangan kecil. Yang membuat mata Eren membulat bukan karena tubuh bersulur atletis itu, tapi karena sesuatu yang menyembul di bawah sana.

_Kau monster_, jerit Eren tertahan. Rontaannya menggila, dan semakin keras rontaannya, semakin intens tubuhnya dipermainkan. Siksaan itu datang lagi. Seluruh tentakel menggodai tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. Menggerakkan wajah dan bernapas saja sudah sulit.

"Kau tidak seharusnya takut pada monsterku, di samping tubuhmu tidak bisa menolaknya sama sekali."

"Nnnnhh!"

Alat kelaminnya mungkin sudah berwarna keunguan dan begitu kaku karena ditahan klimaksnya. Di bawah sana, Kapten Levi sedang menjilati paha halus anak itu, sambil mengawasi tiap-tiap perubahan ekspresi Eren. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, Eren sudah diklaim olehnya.

Gelombang klimaks datang lagi. Eren menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tentakel membungkus pangkal kejantanannya, menahan pelepasannya.

Eren mulai terisak. Mengutuk di dalam hati, dan makin terdesak. _Kau ingin aku memohon?_ Pekik Eren dalam hati.

Kapten Levi menangkap sinyal telepati bocah itu. "Memohon? Ya, aku menyukai penyerahan dirimu. Aku ingin kau berlutut dan membuka dirimu hanya untuk dikuasai olehku."

_Aku ingin membunuhmu, Kapten Levi!_

Pembangkangan itu dibalas dengan lilitan tentakel di sekujur tubuh. Eren menggelinjang, mata melotot dan punggungnya melengkung. Rasanya seperti terangkat ke udara. Kedua tangannya terikat ke langit-langit. Kapten Levi menyambut tubuhnya dan memeluk erat.

Seluruh sentuhan itu melambungkannya ke puncak. Dia sudah sangat dekat. Kapten Levi melebarkan kakinya dan, dengan wajah gelap penuh nafsu itu, dia menjilati liang mungil berkerut itu. Eren hampir meledak. Liangnya berkedut kencang ingin menghisap lidah hangat itu. Sedikit lagi. Dia akan memuncratkan klimaksnya dan menjadi milik si kapten penguasa.

Kapten mengusap mulutnya. "Masih belum mau menyerahkan diri?"

Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Bunuh saja aku!_

Ujung tentakel besar itu berdenyut pelan, melumuri permukaan liang Eren dengan cairan pekat. Siap masuk dan menguasai anak itu.

Kapten menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata, "Bocah masokis, kau milikku."

Intrusi besar memasukinya, dengan cukup kuat dan menyentakkan Eren sampai seluruh sarafnya berkelojotan. Dinding dalam berkontraksi kuat melawan penetrasi. Dia menjerit kuat-kuat, sampai satu tumbukan menghantam kelenjar prostatnya. Eren melihat percikan api saat itu. Gelombang orgasmik datang tanpa bisa ditahan.

Bersamaan dengan itu tentakel lain melepaskan mulut dan liang klimaksnya yang tersumbat. Eren menjerit kencang.

Klimaksnya panjang, menyembur deras ke perut Kapten Levi. Klimaks intens itu menyebabkan sengatan listrik hingga ke ubun-ubun kepala. Masih belum juga surut sampai organ seks Levi bergerak, menyenggol kembali kelenjar nikmatnya dari dalam, memerah Eren sampai anak itu menumpahkan cairan nikmatnya sampai habis.

Kapten Levi mengecup leher anak itu. "Kau membuatku sangat lapar, Eren."

Di dalam sana, milik sang kapten mulai bergerak konstan, lebih cepat. Eren meliukkan badan dan mengerang-erang. Semakin ia bergerak, organ tentakel itu semakin membengkak panas. Tidak pernah luput menyasar titik nikmatnya, menimbun banyak cairan untuk menuju gelombang ledakan berikutnya.

"Kau...menghisapku, Eren. Sempit sekali." Dia menekan perut Eren, memaksa bocah itu merasakan miliknya yang perkasa di dalam sana. "Bagaimana rasanya, dimiliki oleh orang lain, merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhmu."

"A-ah. Aku bukan milikmu, Kapten Levi. Keluarkan, Kap'n. Hentikan," erang anak itu, masih bisa melawan. "Kau memperkosaku! Aku tidak butuh pelarian nikmat itu! Aku lebih baik mati dihukum gantung!"

Kapten Levi mengacuhkannya, memuaskan diri di dalam liang berdinding sutra hangat itu. Eren masih terus meronta. Si budak hijau keras kepala sampai akhir hidupnya. Penolakan itu hanya semakin membakar gairah. Suara tumbukan antar kulit mengisi ruang kabin.

Eren memejamkan mata dan membuang mukanya setiap kali bibir Levi datang untuk mencium, mengigigiti lehernya.

"Nnnggh."

Eren tidak sadar alat kelaminnya sudah mengeras lagi, dan setiap penetrasi dari Levi membuat kemaluannya menumpahkan cairan pre-klimaks, lagi dan lagi.

"Nikmat?"

Tak ada jawaban verbal. Eren menggeleng, menggigit bibir sampai berdarah, menahan rintihan.

Tubuh Eren terangkat lagi, punggung membentur jendela kaca yang menghadap geladak. Di luar sana, semua orang bisa mengintip ke dalam melihat tubuh polosnya berbalut tentakel. Di luar sana, Eren bisa melihat awak kapal berjalan-jalan, berkeliaran.

Kapten Levi berbisik dingin, "Tak ada yang bisa melihat ke mari kecuali tanpa izinku. Teruslah menolakku, Eren, aku bisa membuat mereka datang ke mari atau menyerahkanmu kepada mereka. Mana yang kau pilih?"

Badan Eren gemetar hebat. Didera gelombang nikmat pasang surut itu, staminanya mulai terkikis habis. Badannya bergerak-gerak mengikuti ritme Levi. Dengan posisi mereka saat ini, sang kapten bisa menjelajah bagian dirinya lebih dalam lagi

"Tak ada jawaban, hm? Mengerang lagi untukku, Eren." Dia mencubit gemas kedua puting Eren.

"Aaah!"

"Lagi."

Eren membenturkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. Awak kapal seharusnya bisa mendengar jeritannya dari luar. Beberapa kepala mulai menoleh.

Kapten Levi tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh Eren, bagaimanapun. Dia menyingkirkan tubuh anak itu dari jendela, berpindah ke atas meja makan. Semangkuk perak buah anggur, stroberi dan apel bergelinding jatuh. Eren membenamkan wajahnya di atas taplak meja satin itu, sementara kapten menusuknya dari belakang. Pria itu sangat tenang, dingin dan kebanyakan berbahasa kasar ketika berbicara. Tapi bergerak-gerak di dalam tubuhnya, Eren bisa merasakan, Kapten Levi sangat bergairah walau pria itu sendiri berusaha menahannya.

Mendesah-desah, Eren menoleh ke belakang.

Kapten Levi sedang meremas bokongnya seperti menguleni adonan kenyal, dan menamparinya sampai Eren menjerit. Desahan Eren terdengar nikmat sepenuhnya, walau bocah itu terus menyangkal.

"Ingin muncrat lagi?"

Eren menggigit bibir dan menggeleng. "Aku tak akan—aanh."

Kapten memutar tubuh anak itu. Eren menjerit. Levi menggenggam kemaluan bocah itu lagi. Tentakel-tentakel kembali membungkusnya.

Gerakan penetrasinya berhenti. Tubuh Eren menghentak kepadanya.

Kapten Levi menatap lagi wajahnya, yang basah karena peluh dan terus berkerut karena nikmat dan penghinaan. Napas anak itu memburu, dan kedua belah bibirnya berwarna semerah daging stroberi di atas meja makannya. Dia mengusap bibir merah Eren dengan ibu jari. Eren menggigit jarinya.

Jari itu berubah wujud menjadi sulur lagi. Eren tersedak, wajah menghadap Kapten Levi, ekspresi lelah dan memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Siapa yang memilikimu, Eren?"

Eren tidak sempat menjawab, Kapten Levi merenggut bibirnya dalam satu kecupan kuat.

Ciuman liar itu membuyarkan pikiran Eren. Ketika lidah hangat itu memasuki isi mulut, menjelajah rongga mulutnya dan mengabsen deretan gigi, tubuh Eren lunglai karena sihirnya. Kapten Levi mendekap erat. Tubuh mereka menempel seintim mungkin.

Puas mengulum bibir merah itu, sang kapten melepaskannya. Eren tergeletak di atas meja, terengah kuat meneguk udara dengan rakus. Jalinan benang saliva terbentuk di antara mulut mereka.

"Kapten Levi, aku tidak menyangka Anda serendah itu melakukan cara kotor ini. Me-Memperkosaku. Anda tidak ada bedanya dengan para perompak jahat di luar sana!"

"Yeah? Kau lupa aku adalah raja para perompak."

Di tengah-tengah persetubuhan ganas itu, tangan-tangan tentakel kembali menjamah. Membelai leher dan kemaluannya lagi, dan satu tentakel lain berukuran besar, nampak cukup penasaran ingin membenamkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh bocah itu.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa bertahan, menerima dua tentakel di dalam tubuhmu."

Di samping milik Levi, tentakel lain memaksa ingin masuk. Bentuk lebih pipih dengan permukaan licin, dan pelan-pelan menyusup masuk. Tanpa menunggu dinding rewel anak itu merenggang, mereka sudah bergerak.

Eren mendelik, merasa amat sangat penuh seketika. "Jangan, _sir_! Haaaa." Punggungnya melengkung, menahan letupan kuat orgasme.

"Kau bisa menampung mereka. Bagaimana kau bisa mencapai klimaks setiap kali aku menyodok bokongmu?"

"Keluarkan! Keluarkan!" pekik Eren. "Kumohon!"

Tentakel membungkam kerewelan anak itu. Kedua tangannya yang masih terkunci menggenggam beberapa buah tentakel, bergerak menggesekkan diri sampai mereka memuncratkan cairan klimaks. Mata Eren berputar.

Kapten Levi menekan perut bawah anak itu, membuat mata Eren terbuka lagi. "Jangan menentangku, Eren. Tubuhmu sudah tunduk di bawah kuasaku."

"Mmnhh."

"Tidak? Hmp."

Kapten Levi menggendong tubuhnya di udara. Posisi dimasuki dari bawah, dan kaki Eren dibuat melingkari pinggang pria itu. Tentakel mengerat membungkus alat kelaminnya, dan menghisap puncaknya. Milik Levi bergerak-gerak bergantian dengan tangan tentakelnya. Eren tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Kapten Levi mencekik lehernya.

Semakin naik ke puncak, serbuan nikmat itu datang mendobrak. Eren bergetar hebat, tidak mampu lagi berteriak, menyemburkan klimaksnya yang tertahan. Tentakel bermulut penghisap meneguk cairan anak itu sampai habis. Kapten Levi mencekik lehernya sampai ia tak dapat bernapas, membuat sensasi klimaks itu terasa berlipat-lipat. Nikmat. _Nikmat._ Dia berteriak tanpa sadar dalam hati sampai lupa diri.

Pandangannya menggelap. Eren menjatuhkan kepalanya ke depan, bersandar pada bahu sang kapten. Kapten Levi masih bergerak di dalam. Semakin membengkak dan besar, menumbuk keluar masuk, cepat. Nikmat di setiap gesekannya. Gelombang itu menyeretnya jatuh dasar palung laut tergelap dengan buih-buih berkumpul membelenggu, tidak akan bisa lagi naik ke daratan.

"Terima muncatranku di dalam sana," bisiknya. "Kau mungkin bisa hamil anakku."

"Tidak! Tidak. Jangan—Aaaah—"

Setiap ujung tentakel meletuskan cairan, memercik wajah, di atas tubuh, di dalam tubuh Eren. Cairan panas membanjiri liangnya dalam jumlah banyak, berkontraksi dengan dinding sensitifnya, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Eren menyemburkan klimaksnya sendiri. Saat Kapten Levi mencabut tentakel, cairan putih meleleh keluar dari liangnya.

Tubuh Eren dibaringkan di atas ranjang, dan, samar-samar dia merasakan sang kapten memasukinya lagi beberapa kali, sambil meracau tentang betapa kotor kamarnya. Kemudian, Eren digendong keluar kamar, menuju bilik mandi. Air bersih mengguyur badannya yang belepotan cairan putih.

Kapten Levi mencium punggung tangannya, menjalar naik ke lengan, menuju leher, kemudian bibirnya.

Lemah tidak berdaya, pikiran Eren menerawang kembali ke dusun. Armin Arlert sedang menunggunya di tepi pantai. Kalau Kapten Levi tidak berbohong, warga dusunnya pasti sudah sembuh.

Eren tidak bisa pulang.

.

.

Bentuk nyata Teluk Shiganshina buyar dalam ingatan. Bila ia berdiri di bibir pantai, ia bisa melihat atap rumah pos pelabuhan Hannes berbentuk seperti nasi tumpeng. Masih subuh, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi meniupkan wangi pinus. Dari ujung sana, pepohonan mencuat dengan warna hijau dan oranye gelap musim gugur, menutupi sebagian besar permukaan bukit. Di balik bukit itu, rumah penduduk bercahaya dengan kerumunan warna-warni lentera. Dengan kepala terbalik dan tubuh berbaring di pasir pantai, Eren melihat dusunnya sedang berpesta pora karena lentera mereka berbaris hangat di setiap rumah.

Salah satu lentera bergoyang pelan, dibawa oleh tangan seseorang. Armin Arlert menyusuri jalan setapak menuju dataran rendah pantai. Kemudian lentera itu jatuh dari tangannya. Dia begitu terkejut, dan menjerit histeris.

"Eren!" teriaknya. "Tolong aku! Itu Eren!"

Gerombolan warga dusun meninggalkan rumah mereka. Pesta terlupakan. Mikasa Ackerman melompat dari atas atap. Syal merahnya membelai-belai wajah kebingungan orang-orang. Carla Jaeger berlari dari rumahnya tanpa sandal. Wanita itu menangis, memeluk tubuh kaku Eren di bibir pantai.

"Eren!"

"D-Dia sudah tidak bernapas, Bibi Carla."

Armin berlutut. "Ini semua salahku! Kalau saja saat itu aku mencegat Eren dan menariknya pulang, dia pasti masih hidup! Dia tidak perlu menumbalkan diri untuk kita semua!"

Hannes meletakkan topinya di atas pasir. Termenung.

Warga dusun menudukkan wajahnya. Mereka semua sudah sehat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kulit mereka pernah membusuk. Mereka selamat karena seorang anak laki-laki.

"Eren masih hidup," bisik Mikasa.

"Dia sudah tidak bernapas. Tubuhnya sudah kaku, sedingin air laut."

"Aku yakin Eren masih hidup, kita tunggu sampai matahari terbit. Bungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut."

"K-Kau sudah sinting. Kau ini bicara apa."

Perdebatan itu panjang sementara Armin masih menangis, wajah Mikasa datar karena terpukul, dan Carla memeluk tubuh Eren sebelum dikuburkan. Karena impian bocah itu menjadi pelaut dan sangat menyukai laut, mereka menguburkan Eren di atas bukit yang menghadap ke laut. Abunya akan dihanyutkan di atas perahu kecil.

Peti mati Eren dibuka dan ditaburi bunga harum. Carla memeluknya sekali lagi, sebelum Mikasa berteriak, "Eren masih hidup!" Tentunya tak ada yang percaya dengan gadis itu, dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengabaikan si gadis yang terguncang mentalnya.

Ombak menampari batu karang. Matahari sangat cerah sampai semua orang kepanasan. Setelah berdoa dan merelakan kepergian anak laki-laki itu, peti mati hendak ditutup.

Pada saat itu, Eren Jaeger membuka mata.

.

.

Berita kesembuhan Shiganshina dari kutukan, pengorbanan seorang anak lelaki dan mati suri. Kisah itu menjadi topik setiap warga di dalam kedai, gosip para pengunjung, tercetak di atas surat kabar, dan sampai ke telinga polisi angkatan laut.

Warga duduk di hadapan anak laki-laki ajaib itu, mendengarkan ceritanya dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku menantang Kapten Levi dan menang darinya," Eren berkisah sambil menggigit roti dengan dua tangan. "Yang kupertaruhkan adalah hidupku, tentu saja."

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan. Esok harinya, patung si pahlawan cilik dibuat di depan kantor kepala desa. Sayang, patung itu ambruk karena disambar petir pada suatu hari di musim panas. Kemudian patung itu diletakkan di pinggir pantai hingga berlumut.

Menjadi terkenal dalam waktu singkat, lama-kelamaan anak itu tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sombong—hanya itu sifat buruknya selain ceroboh dan pemarah. Dia bukan bajak laut cilik berbotol minuman di atas barel rum. Dia masih menjadi anak lelaki penuh determinasi, suka cari mati dan emosi berlebihan khas bocah labil. Dia masih menjadi seorang pemimpi tingkat tinggi, berkelahi dengan anak-anak kampung, menjadi tulang punggung keluarga dan giat menolong.

Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, Eren melancong sendirian ke tepi pantai.

Jauh memandang ke depan, menyusuri garis horizontal yang bergelombang. Mata hijau zamrudnya berbinar seperti berlian dipantulkan air ombak.

Ekspresi bocah itu tegar, pun dia tersenyum pahit.

Eren menunduk, melihat telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

Ada titik hitam seperti noda. Bukan noda tinta, bukan kotoran atau jelaga. Tak peduli berapa kalipun dia menggosoknya, tanda kepemilikan itu tidak pernah hilang. Di manapun dia berada, tubuh dan jiwanya adalah sepenuhnya milik kapten penguasa tujuh samudra. _Kau bisa kabur dari takdirmu, tapi tak mungkin bisa lari dariku_.

Menatap lurus garis cakrawala biru tua, Eren mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

Glossary:

Geladak: _Geladak_ dalam bahasa Inggrisnya deck adalah lantai _kapal_

Haluan: Bagian depan dari badan kapal

Kelasi: Pelaut

Buritan: Bagian belakang dari badan kapal

Sekunar: Kapal berr\tiang dua

Konyak: Dalam Bahasa Inggri adalah cognac, jenis minuman keras

Lunas: Bagian terbawah dari kapal

Paksi Jangkar: Penggulung tali pada mesin jangkar

AN:

Dulu sebelum saya memutuskan untuk menulis di fandom snk, saya bertanya kepada seorang teman "cerita seperti apa yang harus saya tulis?" dan ide pertama yang keluar adalah saya ingin menulis pirate!AU fanfiction, yang menurut teman saya, mungkin tidak akan bisa diterima baik karena tema yang berat.

Jadi, apakah one-shot ini sudah selesai? Nope. Saya memutuskan untuk menulis fanfiksi pirate!AU itu setelah fik saya yang berjudul HAUTE tamat. Siren Call adalah prolognya. Kisah Eren Jaeger si bajak laut cilik penuh hasrat itu bermula dari sini.

Sampai jumpa lagi.

-Aratte


End file.
